


Achromanctopsia

by Hy_and_Ry



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Meetings, Romantic Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hy_and_Ry/pseuds/Hy_and_Ry
Summary: What if you couldn't see every color? 
What if the color of your soulmates eyes was a color you never experienced before?
Imagine how much brighter the world could be. 
(Inspired by a prompt on tumblr, fluffy and written for my best pal Hy, because this is their OTP.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This specific story has had some additions and revisions made by Hy! They're the Lalnable expert and they honored me by adding some tidbits here and there!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little collab fic!
> 
> \--Ry and Hy

Ever since he could remember, everything was _dull._ Lalnable was told, when the doctor's found out, that it was "unprecedented". It had never happened before, having red eyes was rare enough, but being unable to see _shades_  rather than _colors_ was absolutely unheard of.  
  
For him, nothing was _pure._ White was a light-medium gray, blue skies were always desaturated, and clouds were just gray masses even on the nicest of days.  
  
He grew up assuming he wouldn't meet his soulmate. He didn't care too much, he could see all the colors which was more than what other people could do. Besides, the odds of him finding someone with _white_ eyes was slim, sure he knew they were out there somewhere but _meeting_ them? The numbers didn't fall in his favor.  
  
So he grew up intending to live alone in a gray tinted world, and he figured it wasn't too much of a loss on his part. He did feel sorry for his soulmate though. Without him, they'd never see the color red, and he really liked the color red.

  
  
It was another dull day for him when it happened. Walking across campus to a class he hated and only took because it was required, sunglasses and firm expression firmly on his face. While he couldn't see the vibrancy of the world around him, his red eyes were still sensitive to light and the sunglasses had been more-or-less glued to his face ever since he could remember.  
  
He didn't mind them now, at this age, made it easier to avoid eye contact with someone he didn't want to talk to. Not to mention every time someone new saw his eyes they just had to comment on their colouration. Sure it's not every day you see someone with red eyes, but if anything Lalnable always felt like strangers treated him like some sort of display at a museum. A learning experience, an animal in the Zoo, and not a person just trying to go about his daily business.

Being treated as an exhibit on a field trip was however not even half as bad as when strangers would bring up the subject of soulmates. "I bet you'll make someone very happy one day, you can bring them roses and they can bring you.. say, which colour are you missing?" they would always ask and pry as if it was any of their business.

Getting to avoid all that was worth being percieved as that one douchebag who wears sunglasses all year round.  
Plus, they prevented the headaches he'd get if he didn't wear them. Win-win as far as he was concerned. 

  
  
On this particular day, and he wasn't sure  _why,_ a specific memory kept replaying over and over in his head.  
  
He was young, a child in primary school, and he was learning his colors. He already knew them but the class was still taught them for soulmate day.  
He remembered his teacher's voice being an excited but soft voice, and her excitement bled into her class as the room seemed to vibrate with energy. "Raise your hand if you _can't_ see the color red."  
  
No one raised their hands which made Lalnable's heart sink a little, doubly so when he felt eyes on him, the kids stared and snickered and the teacher continued, trying to distract them.  
  
"All right, what about _orange._ Can everyone see orange?" Again no one raised their hands. A couple did when she got to yellow, a few more when she got to green. Almost a third of the class raised their hands when she said blue and the rest did when she asked about brown. Everyone had raised their hand for a color, everyone except Lalnable. And she noticed.  
  
Her eyes landed on him, sitting alone and chewing his lip a little.  
  
"Lalnable," she started, her voice inquiring rather than upset, "how come you haven't raised your hand?"  
  
"Because I can see them all." He said shrugging, and his classmates starting chattering and saying "he's lying!!!" and he felt his face heat in embarrassment. He _wasn't_ a liar.  
  
"Y...A-all of them?" She asked, stress beginning to seep into her tone, and he nodded, staring at the board in the front where the colors were.  
  
"Why are there two grays though?"  
  
The question caught her off guard, and she blinked, looking over at the colors herself. "What do you mean?"  
  
"There's a dark gray next to the black," he said, pointing, "But there's also _another_ gray."  
  
When she didn't respond and just _looked_ at him, he added in exasperation, "It blends in with the background."  
  
She was quiet for a long moment, "Lalnable, that's white."

  
  
Embarrassment floods him again and this time he realizes he's back in the present and he's run into someone, quite literally, as their papers and books are on the ground at their feet.  
  
"Sorry," He says softly as he helps gather their books.  
  
"You should be." They snap and he grins a little, "But, you can make it up to me." Long charcoal hair framing a soft face. A dark tan skintone and splotches of.. grey? no, must be white. He's seen the condition before, just not in real life, and knows better than to ask about it or comment. Wouldn't want to treat anyone else like a taxidermy specimen on some sort of exhibit.  
  
He raises an eyebrow as he hands over their books, "You can show me around, I'm new and I'm really shit with directions." He stays silent and they add, "Don't judge me, I'm a pretty girl, I don't have time for navigating."  
  
He grins and laughs a little, but he doesn't like strangers. So, he thinks maybe he can compromise with her, "I'll take you to the main building, they can give you a map if you absolutely need one."  
  
She considers it before sighing heavily, "Fiiine."  
  
"All right, c'mon then." He says, "Let's get this over with."  
  
"Pretty blunt, ain't ya?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She laughs, "All right, fair enough, I'm Five by the way. And before you ask, yes it's my _real_ name."  
  
"I'm Lalnable."  
  
"Oh, then you understand."  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"The fact that we're doomed to never finding personalized pencils or keychains."  
  
He really tries not to but he laughs and she smiles. He really likes her company he decides. Maybe they'll share a class, who knows.

  
  
As they reach the building and step inside, he slides his sunglasses up and off his eyes. He turns to her, and he feels...weird. He can't explain it but he just feels weird.  
  
"Well, I got you here in one piece."  
  
"That you did." She's messing with her bag, not looking at him yet. And that feeling is still there.  
  
"Well the desk with the maps are over there, I trust you can make it this far?"  
  
"I think I'll manage," she laughs, and finally looks at him, "Listen thanks I really..." She stops midsentence when their eyes meet and he feels his heart in his throat.  
  
Everything is suddenly so much brighter. Pristine, sterile, new, all these words suddenly have new meanings and time stands still.  
  
"R...red." she chokes out, tears threatening to fall and he just nods, unable to speak, his own vision blurring with unshed tears.  
  
"White." he whispers hoarsely and she laughs and drops her bag, throwing her arms around his neck. And then she's peppering his face with kisses, while he lifts her in a cliché spinning hug. He can't help himself, he's so happy. When her kisses reach his mouth they both have tears staining their faces, they're so overjoyed and overwhelmed.  
  
"Let's...Let's kiss more and talk a lot while we skip our classes." she says with a soft and barely contained giddy laugh.  
  
"Yes! Yes, let's do that!" He agrees enthusiastically, "I want to learn _everything_ about you!"  
  
"Me too." and she kisses him again and he _understands_ now. He understands why people have been known to spend their whole lives just _searching_ for their soulmate.  
  
"Wait until you see _snow."_  She says with a bright smile, and Lalnable realizes he can't wait. And when they step outside, their fingers tangled together, he's grateful for his sunglasses, for maybe the first time in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while. Sorry. 
> 
> Unfortunately I have no money, and since I have no money I don't write much anymore. 
> 
> But this is the exception. This was sort of a gift for my pal Hy, they've been so sweet and I just had to repay them somehow. The only reason I'm even posting it is because they suggested I do. 
> 
> Hope you all liked it like Hy did. :'3
> 
> \--Ry


End file.
